A New Hope For Brothers Black
by deaths demise
Summary: Based on if Regulus Black was just a little braver and less like what his parents desired at his sorting... AU


Hiya! This is AU for the sorting of Regulus Black, based on if he was just a little more sure of himself and less like what his parents desired.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

Please Read and Review!

* * *

The Great Hall was a flutter of excitement and laughter. Once more The Sorting Feast was upon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As the first years marched in two by two, social class and blood status was apparent among them.

Silence settled over the hall, as a tattered hat opened its mouth and began to sing of the houses four. By the end, the silent hall erupted into joyous applause and cheering much to the discomfort of many of the first years who now stood behind the hat on the raised dais, gazing outwards at their soon to be housemates and competitors. Although, the table of green and silver remained stoic and sullen, staring steadfast at the first years, eyes seeking those with promise and good breeding, most drawn with suspicion to a aristocratic dark-haired young boy with violet eyes. Those standing beside him shifted slightly under the scrutiny but their faces betrayed nothing but calm reserve, earning the mild approval of this table.

Silence descended upon the hall once more as the Deputy Headmistress; Professor Minerva McGonagall stepped forth with a golden scroll; which held the names of each first year in alphabetical order. Each house grew tense and held their breath to see who would gain a new housemate.

Cheers sounded from the yellow and gold house as the first student to be sorted gladly stepped off, of the dais and joined their new house.

Soon enough the dark-haired and pale-skinned boy that most of the hall had been speculating about was called forth. The house of blue and silver, upon hearing their suspicions confirmed turned their gazes to a similar looking boy - though far tanner than the one of the dais - to judge his reaction to his younger brother having come to Hogwarts. Whereas collective gasps were heard from the Hufflepuff table and also from the Gryffindor table, save for three third years, notorious for their mischief and pranking.

Though there would have been no doubting who this boy was even if his name had not been called, the similarities were far too much too ignore. There was no mistaking those eyes; afterall it was a Black family trait.

However, that was not what interested the students. No, what interested them was if he would be a Slytherin and Dark, like the rest of the family or would he take after his brother? Certainly by the way the whole of Slytherin seemed to be acting and the smirk of his seventh year cousin; Narcissa Malfoy, then he followed the family's beliefs. The way he carried himself was full of that old family pureblooded way of calm reserve and constructed arrogance. Yet, the students decided not to judge the first year too quickly, for the older of them had done that two years prior, when it was his brother that stood before them. It was on that day that they received a great shock for instead of the expected Slytherin, the name Gryffindor had issued from the Sorting Hat's mouth.

As the hat covered the aristocratically featured young boy, the students – saving Slytherin - diverted there time from paying rapt attention to the sorting to studying the brother who was between his two closest friends at the table of red and gold. To their shock, he was ignoring his friend in favour of staring vividly and with baited breath at his little brother; fear and hope apparent in his more open and expressive eyes.

The suspense and tensions rose as moments passed and no answer came forth. The rest of the first years on the dais grew more and more uncomfortable with the antics of the elder students and the gazes being sent their way. Though those of pureblood dissent understood the significance of this sorting.

When the hat did speak at last it caught everyone off guard for it did not say Slytherin and yet it did not say Gryffindor. Instead it said loud and clear for all to hear: RAVENCLAW!

Recovering quickly from yet another Black taking them by surprise, the students of every house - bar the house of silver and green - began to clap madly; whistles filled the air from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. While the more reserved Ravenclaw's merely smiled widely and stood up clapping, the eldest of the Ravenclaw Prefects moved from the table, ready to welcome the new member. The Slytherins soon recovered and began catcalling and calling the young Black a Blood-Traitor, among other things. Though the Gryffindors quickly raised their cheering in an effort to drawn the catcalling from the ears of the shaken and worried looking first year, who was slowly moving towards his new house table.

The Professors each in their own array of shock did nothing to stop the students. Professor McGonagall was too busy sharing a rare affectionate smile with a beaming Headmaster. While the Head of Slytherin House looked as though the world was coming to an end. In contrast, the Head of Ravenclaw was absolutely ecstatic.

But it was Sirius reaction that truly looked the happiest. The fear was no longer present in his eyes, instead they were glistening in what could be called unshed tears, as the previously only renegade Black, leapt from his seat and ran to hug his little brother. Most just smiled wider and laughed as the Sirius speed caused both brothers to tumble onto the floor in a heap, one grinning widely and laughing while the other looked somewhat uncertain and uneasy by this large show of affection before giving in and smiling at his brothers' antics. As they were both joined by Sirius best friends; James Potter and Remus Lupin, most of the hall felt a new era entering their lives and wished the brothers the best of luck for their future.

* * *

Well that's all, hope you liked it!


End file.
